Hyper Beat
by Scribbler7
Summary: Sasuke is a famous rock star known world wide, Naruto a low class convenient store worker. Both share the same past. Both friends...but can't be together. What will Sasuke do to be together? NarSas
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! WARNING! Yaoi WARNING! Maybe sex scene later chapters, SasukeXNaruto Fanfic...HEE HEE HEE GAYNESS!**

**Scribbler's notes**: _I always wanted to know how a famous person lived, and how they had to handle the poparatsy and their fame. Well I did some research and made it into a fanfic. The fanfic is based about a low class convenient store worker (Naruto), and a high class Pop star singer (singer) who were child hood friends...and soon meet up in the future...sad thing is. SASUKE can't be with NARUTO because he's scared to lose his fame...OOOH what will Sasuke do? We just gotta find out by reading it right?_

* * *

Prologue: 

The crowd cheered wildly, loudly as they called out to the dark haired, lifeless eyed, pale skinned singer that circled the stage with his cordless microphone pressed closely to his lips as he began to sing brightly. His navy blue turtle neck pressed against his skin shaping his muscles out as he gave the crowd of fans a smile that they won't forget. Well for the night of his latest performance in Seattle. He had to admit he did enjoy it, and people, his fans, his _'family'_ enjoyed it aswell.

"Hyper Beat does another hit with–"

_/BUP/_

He groaned as he shifted to his side arm covered with the weight of his simple form and the other free arm drapping over the side of his sofa. The male complained about his life in small mumbles barely even heard to those watching, and listening to him. He laid on his side looking at the porno magazines that scattered the floor that he never really bothered reading only fans gave them to him. Pretty odd to admit after all he really wasn't interested much into woman soon he shifted himself to lay on his back. He looked at the ceilling thinking deeply to himself until...

_/RING! RING/_

The phone rang he looked to the side as his cordless phone rested on his counter next to the sofa. He extended his hand reached it and pressed the botton "Yeah?" was the question that left his lips as he heard the cheer filled yells of fans and a male that can barely even keep up with his words "Is this Hyper Beat?" Was asked on the other lnie. He cocked his eyebrow preparing to hang up "No, no, no please don't hang up!" Begged the boy on the other line of the phone, as he was aware from the awkward silence that had lifted between the two. The dark haired boy didn't hang up and prepared to listen to him "Sasuke?" Asked the boy. His eyes widened from the call of his names as he looked at the phone in awe. "How do you know my real name?" Asked Sasuke as he awaited for the boy to answer "...its me–" before he heard the male finish his answer he heard someone hang up.

_/CLICK/_

He didn't bother to ask if someone was there with that _'casual' _question of _'hello?' _he hung up and got off the couch where he stumbled his way to the kitchen and pourred himself a cup of refreshing tea. Soon he trailed to the fine varnished kitchen table as he began to sip on the herbal tea that he had pourred himself.

_/DING DONG/_

The door bell rang Sasuke stood tall as he headed for the door. Slowly he twisted his hand around the golden door knob and opened it "yes?" there a pink haired blue eyed girl stood shouting of joy with a blond friend of hers. Sasuke looked down at them with a hint of anger that florescently shimmered on his face. "OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! You...are...my...greatest IDOL" she called out with another squeal that came after her from her friend that exposed him a note pad "Can I? Can I have your signature?" She yelled, he frowned as he began to sign "Your name?" "Ino Yamanaka I want it saying to my beloved Ino from your lo--" he handed her the notepad. Her eyes widdened as she looked at the notepad.

All she looked at it she read:

_'Sasuke Uchiha...leave me alone'_

"WHAT? HEY!" She cried as the door was slammed one her face. Sasuke yawned as he returned to the kitchen as he walked on ingnoring the loud slamming of Ino and the pink haired girl hitting the door with her fist. He wasn't really listening all he did was sitting down and looking at his tea. He wasn't really thirsty...actually he didn't really know why he pourred himself a cup of coffee. He sighed as he got up and pourred the cup in the sink.

* * *

**Scribbler's notes**: _Reviewmy fanficplease _


	2. Chapter 2

**Scribbler's notes:** _YAY! I finally updated! YAY! GO ME GO! I hope its as good as the other one, I mean I spent a good 3 hours to find out what to write about...well next thing you know I did, I happen to have added Naruto's side view of his life...as a convenient store worker. You'll notice through the story how cruel people can be. Especially to low life people like Naruto. Poor Naruto vv_

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Blonde collapsed as his cell phone crushed under the soles of a stranger. "HEY!" He shouted with a tint of anger echoing in the bottom part of his throat, but all the stranger did was shove himself away and shout out for more Hyper Beat. His sapphire coloured eyes blazed with anger as he watched the boy walk off and call out to this man he thought he knew so well. He stood up dusted himself off and tried to push his way pass the crowd of screaming fans. He knew that this was only going to bea chance that would lead tofailure, his eyes looking at the crowd growing.

He released a sigh throwing his arms to the side batting his hand "…it's hopeless…" He walked off arms crossed and waited for a cab to pick him up, cars passed by and he remained standing on his own. He noticed a yellow car pass by and soon yelled out "TAXI" It stopped and he ran to it. Digging in his pockets, for all the change that he had on him. He entered and gave him his address where he would go.

The blonde smoothed out his orange and blue strip t-shirt, pulling the seat belt strap over his chest to buckle himself up. Once he did he felt the car move and he guided his blue eyes out the tinted window. He noticed the mansion slowly get smaller until finally it was out of sight. He looked ahead "So where may it be?" He asked the boy. He looked at the driver, "231 Leaf Village R" "Ok…" the driver drove on.

The drive started a slow and quiet ride until; the driver began to talk "By any chance you know why you tried on calling out Hyper Beat at his mansion?" The silver haired driver asked. He looked at him from the rear view mirror as he answered "I was hoping to talk to an old friend" "Oh everyone knows he's just a stuck up asshole—""HIS NOT!" the blonde cried. The drivers red eyes looked ahead as he silently apologies "Its ok" He answered. "Say what's you name kid?" He asked, the blonde looked at him with a small smile "It's Naruto" He answered, the driver lowered his hat as he began to introduce himself "Kakashi" "Nice meeting you" Naruto gave him a small smile as he sighed depravedly to himself.

"You know what…lets stop somewhere I'm hungry" Naruto looked at him oddly; it was rare to have some cab driver ask her to go out for lunch. "Excuse me…I mean will it not cost anymore then it should…" Kakashi returned the surprise gaze at Naruto shaking his head and telling him no. Naruto nodded as he looked at him and back outside.

"So you see…"

The door swung open as a pink haired, and blonde haired woman as she they walked disappointedly to the counter ordering a set of lattes as they sat along the counter with a sad expression. "How can he be so cruel?" the blond crossed her arms as she dug her head into the crossed arms as she whimpered. "Hyper Beat is so mean!" she complained. The pink headed girl placed her hand on her shoulder as she laid a reassuring hand on it.

"It's ok…Sasuke is famous he's meant to be---""Sasuke?" Naruto stood up as he looked over at the two girls. The pink headed girl looked at Naruto in disgust "ya…and what do you want?" the girl almost spat out her words as she kept a disgusted look on the blue eyed blond. "You mean you went to go see him?" He asked them. She smugly shrugged her shoulder now facing the young man. "Who cares if I did…its not like he'll---"

_/SLAM/_

Kakashi looked at the door of the café and no longer was Naruto around to be seen. "HEY MY MONEY!" released the grey haired31 year old male ashe stoodup and chanced after Naruto out the brown wooden door.

/SLAM/

Questions began to cloud the pink girl'shead as she released her questrion to Ino "What's up with him?" Ino shook her head as she looked at the door "Sakura...it's betterwe don't question about it...?"...

* * *

**Scribbler's notes**: _REVIEW ME! What d'ya think hee hee_


End file.
